Hidden in the Shadows
by xDazee
Summary: There's a killer going around town and everyone is starting to point fingers. Who's to blame throughout this dark, twisted tragedy? Everyone has something against someone, but will they truly go far to kill them? The death lies in the hands of one mysterious person, but who is the killer? And what does the killer has against everyone being killed off?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Being inspired by the _Scream_ TV series is the reason I'm here. This idea has been embroidered in my brain for quite some time, now I can finally write it out. Seeing as the show is coming to an end on TeenNick and we're getting ready to say goodbye to the characters we've known forever, I'm mainly gonna focus on these characters in not only this story, but my other stories. I love all the seniors and even people before them such as Owen, Fiona, Katie, Jake, etc. They will also be featured in this story. Enjoy and be sure to leave me good feedback.

* * *

Ch-One: To Lose What Was Once Loved

Alli slammed the phone down, huffing in annoyance. Once again, she and Dallas were arguing. Dallas had to go out of town for the weekend. Vanessa had want him to come spend time with Rocky, which was understandable. Alli wasn't going to stop him from seeing his son, but this weekend was supposed to be special. Their anniversary was coming up and Alli had spent all her money making reservations for an exquisite hotel for just the two of them. She had it planned to the "t", wanting it to be perfect with no flaws involved.

With Jenna being gone with Connor, and her parents being away for a few days, Alli had the house to herself. She had invited Dallas to come by, but after he told her about canceling for the weekend, she made him stay at home. She didn't want to see Dallas' face tonight; being angry with him had made her not even want to speak to him for the rest of the weekend.

Was she being selfish and full of herself? Of course, Alli knew that. She knew that his son came first, but she was hoping it would be different this time. After all, she was ready to give Dallas something that the both of them would love. She was ready to share her body with him after making the both of them wait for so long. She knew he was that special one, because she hadn't jumped into bed with him. She kept her guard up and made him wait.

The loud banging sound coming from downstairs startled Alli. Jumping, she hopped to her feet and slowly tiptoed to her door. She quietly cracked open the door, wincing as the creaking sound filled her ears.

Alli peeked through the door, scanning the dimly lit hallway to see if anyone was around. When she saw no one, she opened her bedroom door all the way and stepped out into the hallway.

"Jenna? Is that you?" she asked, hearing her voice tremble with fear.

Surely she was paranoid. Being home alone has always made her feel that way. She would hear random cracks echo through the house sometimes, giving her chills. Alli knew it was just her jitters bothering her, once again. She would have to grow over the fear of being home alone at night.

But when Jenna didn't respond, it made her heart suddenly thump with fright.

"Jenna, if this is you, stop playing. You know how I feel about this," she grumbled, walking down the steps leading to her living room.

There was no sight of the bubbly blonde anywhere. This made Alli nervous. Jenna was never big on being a prankster, so this made Alli question the noise she heard. If Jenna was not here, what was that loud banging noise and where did it come from?

Taking one step towards the kitchen, Alli suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her. Her eyes widened with fear and her mouth to let out a loud scream. Darting up the steps, Alli ran into her room and closed the door behind her. Gasping for air, she searched around the room for her phone which had suddenly went missing. Crying, she crawled underneath the bed and covered her mouth with her trembling hand.

Heavy footsteps dragged up the steps. Alli's body shook with fear, wondering who on earth was trying to kill her. One by one, she heard the doors being opened. When the door opened to her room, she choked back a gasp. Silent tears poured down her face. She closed her eyes, praying that she would not get caught. When the room goes silent and the door closes, she lets out a sigh of relief, thankful that she outsmarted the killer. Alli crawls from underneath the bed and dusts off her clothes. When she finally looks up, she comes face to face with the killer.

She opens her mouth to scream, but gets grabbed. She's clawing at the killer, but her throat gets sliced. She gasps for air, but a gurgling sound only escapes her. Clutching her throat, she tries to prevent the blood from spilling out, but it's too much. Dropping to her knees, Alli falls to the floor and takes her last breath.

...

Jenna kisses Connor goodbye as she climbs out of the car. Closing the door behind her, she skips on the porch and goes into her purse, searching for her keys. Once she finds them, she unlocks the front door and steps inside. Closing the door, she calls out to Alli, hoping that she's up.

Tonight was a wonderful night for her. Connor took her out to the science center and then, they had a picnic under the stars. As he told her the story of the stars, she couldn't help but think how amazing he was. Though he was nerdy, she thought he was the sweetest thing. After what happened between she and K.C., she never thought she's find someone else. No one wanted a girl who had a baby, but Connor had proved her wrong. Despite her past, Connor didn't look at her any different and that made her love him.

He was different.

When Alli didn't answer, Jenna assumed she was sleep. Going up the steps, she goes to the bathroom to wash off her makeup before going into she and Alli's room. When she walks into the room, she sees the lights are off. Flicking on the light, her breath hitches and her legs suddenly goes weak. Her best friend is lying in bed with her throat cut open. On the wall is written, in blood, **RUN! YOU'RE NEXT.**

Covering her mouth, Jenna let's out a blood curling scream.

...

"I can't believe my best friend is gone," Clare sobs into Adam's shoulder.

Adam wrapped his arm around Clare, stroking her hair. It was reported on the news this morning that Alli had been murdered. Jenna was the one who had found her. Everyone in Degrassi was shocked. It was hard to not know who Alli Bhandari is. Entering her first year of high school, she had a reputation. Growing up, she slowly stripped herself from that reputation and everyone saw her as smart with a good head on her shoulders. Like her best friend, Clare, she was an overachiever.

Poor Jenna; they can only imagine how hard it was on her. She found her best friend lying lifeless in bed. It must have been so traumatizing. With the absence of the blonde today, no one who isn't close to Jenna will know how she and the Bhandari's are holding up.

Adam can only imagine how Clare is feeling. She and Alli have been friends since their freshman year. The two have argued and fought a few times, but they _always_ made up. The two were inseparable and were always there for each other. Losing yet another person was hard for Clare. She recently had a miscarriage with she and Eli's child, causing a strain to their new relationship. Still dealing with the loss of her unborn son was hard; adding the loss of her best friend was even harder.

"Want to skip school and go for a cruise?" Adam offered. "I'm sure Simpson wouldn't mind since we're dealing with a loss."

"Anything is better than being here," she croaked. "Everything reminds me of her."

Adam grabs Clare's hand, leading her to the front door. Just when they're about to leave, they see Drew walking towards them.

After finding out Drew wasn't the father and he exploded on Clare, causing Adam to be uncomfortable with being in the middle of the feud. He tried to stay civil and not choose sides, but the two made it difficult. Clare would always wail about how she was going to tell Drew, but Dallas beat her to it, making it seem as if she was never going to tell him. Drew argued, in his defense, that Clare was a lying manipulate whore who almost made him take care of a child that was never his in the first place.

"Look," Drew says, clearing his throat awkwardly, "I know you and I aren't on the greatest terms, but I am _so_ sorry about Alli. I know how much she meant to you."

Clare looks over at Adam, tears filling her eyes once again. She clutches tightly to him before whimpering, "Get me out of here, please."

Adam nods his head, leading his distraught best friend out of the school. The two walks to his car and climb in. Putting the key in the ignition, Adam drives the two away from the school without a clear destination in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-Two: And She Speaks

 **Two Days Later…**

She knew she had to come back soon, but it was hard coming to school knowing she had loss one of her best friends. After discovering her body, Jenna was traumatized. The horribly, morbid sight of her best friend subconsciously enters her mind. Who would want to kill her and why were they threatening Jenna, too?

"Jenna," Mr. Bhandari says in his thick accent. His voice is laced with sorrow and hurt. "If you can't cope with this day, call me. Ok?"

Jenna nods her head, not wanting to talk. She knows the moment she talks, she'll choke up and start with the waterworks. Grabbing her bookbag, she opens the door to the car and climbs out. Closing the door behind her, she slings her bookbag over her shoulder and walks towards the entrance. Some students are throwing her regretting, understanding looks. Some whisper and point at her, throwing her accusing looks. She was warned that some might find her guilty of such a crime.

Walking into the school, she was immediately greeted by Dallas. Ever since the death, Jenna hasn't talked to anyone...not even her own boyfriend. She hadn't want to talk to people about the death. She was taking it just as hard, if not worse, as the Bhandari's.

"Jenna," he says in a strained, hoarse voice. His eyes are bloodshot red. It looks as if he hasn't slept in a couple of days.

Jenna doesn't respond. She simply looks up at Dallas, not wanting to talk.

"Jenna, please, talk to me. I know she was your friend and this is hard for you, but she was _my_ girlfriend."

"She was my _best friend_ , Dallas," Jenna snaps harshly. "I found her dead... _lifeless_. I saw the fearful expression frozen on her face. It was traumatizing and a sight I'll never forget!"

"Jenna-"

"Whoever is out to get her, is out for me, too," she says in a trembling voice. "Then, some people think I killed her! They think I killed my best friend and wrote a threatening warning to myself to make it seem like I did it!"

"But you didn't," Dallas says. "You were with Connor during her murder."

"Exactly. Wait, how did you know I was with Connor?"

"Alli told me," he says quickly. "I was supposed to come over and chill with her that night before we got into an argument."

"About?" Jenna asks suspiciously, unaware of this new information.

"You know how our anniversary is coming up. She had something planned for us this weekend, but I had to cancel because of my son. I tried to apologize and make it up to her, but she got angry. My last time talking to my girlfriend ended in an angry argument."

"So, you didn't see her all that night?" she asks slowly.

"No, Jenna," Dallas assures her.

"So after that argument, you didn't call her or anything?"

"Jenna, I'm not behind this if that's what you're thinking," Dallas snaps, suddenly getting angry. "I _love_ Alli. I saved her from that abusive French ass. I fought so hard to be with that woman. Hurting her was the last thing I'd ever want to do."

Jenna nods her head, walking away. She simply cannot deal with this today. She just wants to get through the day as if her best friend is still alive.

...

Dallas watches as Jenna walks away. Sighing, he turns around to punch the nearest locker, causing a few students to jump. Everyone knows he was on the edge for the past couple of days. He's been losing sleep and not playing his best in hockey. First the death of his teammates, now the death of his girlfriend. How was he going to cope with this?

Dallas feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see Drew staring at him in the face. His best friend...his rock. The one who actually helped him and has been trying to look out for him. Surely Drew felt remorse for the situation, seeing as Alli was one of the first girls he dated at Degrassi.

After her death, he started thinking of how guilty he felt for all the things that happened between them during their sophomore year. If he hadn't gotten with Bianca behind her back, who knows where the two would have stood before she died.

"Drew, I don't know if I can get through this," Dallas whimpered. "Jenna thinks I'm the one who had something to do with it. How? How could I kill..." his voice starts to fade off as tears roll down his cheeks.

Drew pulls his billet brother into a comforting hug. After pulling out of the hug, Drew sees Clare walking out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll catch you later, okay?"

Not even giving Dallas a chance to respond, Drew jogs away from Dallas and towards Clare. When she looks over to see him, she starts to walk faster. Drew catches up with her, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her to face him.

"Do not touch me!" she growls, snatching her arm away.

"Clare please, can we ta-"

"No. I do not want to talk. I want to grieve over the death of my best friend without any drama so please, go away," she snaps as she turns to walk away.

"I know it's hard, especially after the loss of your son, but-"

Clare whirls her head around, shooting Drew daggers. Apparently he hit a sore spot that she was still not willing to talk about. It was two weeks ago when she lost her baby and he knew she was taking it hard. He's been hearing about it from Adam. Drew wanted to reach out to her, but he knew that she wouldn't return his calls or even talk to him.

"No, you do not get to mention my son!" she snaps. "You don't know shit, Drew!"

"Clare, I-"

"If you were sorry, you would've reached out to me the very _second_ you heard about it!"

"I wanted to, but would you have honestly answered my call or responded to my text? You won't give me a damn chance to apologize, Clare!"

"Your apology is way too late, Drew," she says softly. "Please, leave me alone."

Clare turns away, running down the hall and leaving Drew to stand awkwardly in the middle of the halls.

...

Clare walks into the bathroom and walks into an empty stall. Tears starts to pour down her cheeks as she locks the stall. Losing her son was hard on her, losing her best friend makes it even worse. She's still grieving over the death of her son, now she has to add another person to grieve about on her list.

Alli was her rock, besides Adam. She's been there for Clare through everything. When she lost her son, Alli and Jenna stayed a couple of nights with her to make sure she was okay. Eli blamed her for the death of their son and it made her not want to even be alone. Her mother treated her like a porcelain doll; she wouldn't even hug Clare as if she was too delicate. It was frustrating when all she wanted was the comfort of her own mother.

Clare's phone goes off, echoing through the quiet bathroom. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she sees that she has a text message from an unknown number. Unlocking her phone, she opens up the text message.

 **Poor Alli; unfortunately her luck has strikeout. It won't be long until you're next, Clare.**

...

"Who sent this?" Jenna asked angrily.

Clare pulled Jenna into the bathroom during their lunch so she could show her what was sent to her. Through the cracks of the screen, Jenna could see the message clearly. She couldn't believe that someone would threaten Clare next.

"I don't know," Clare fumes. "It's from an unknown number."

"Can't we take it to the police? Maybe they can trace it?"

"What good would that do? The number is unknown, Jenna. They can't trace the number."

"Maybe Connor can hack into the phone and go back to trace the number. He's really good at computers you know."

Clare sighs, toying with the phone in her hands. Se nods her head, allowing Jenna to pull her out of the bathroom and to the lunchroom. Connor is sitting with Adam and Dave, chatting with them. When the two approach the table, the three guys suddenly go silent.

Since the death of Alli, people has been walking on eggshells around Jenna and Clare. They have to be careful with their choice of words and be careful about not mentioning Alli's name too much.

"Clare got a threatening text," Jenna says, snatching Clare's phone from her hand and shoving the text in Connor's face.

"Clare?" Adam asks in a worried tone.

"I can hack into the phone and try to figure out who sent this. It might take some time; in the meantime, you might want to get a minute phone just so you can keep in touch with us," Connor explains quickly, not looking up at them.

"Yes, and in the meantime, Clare, you and I are staying close," Jenna says, linking her arms with Clare. "We're not safe, none of us are."


End file.
